the cherryblossom and the akatsuki
by midnight-scorpion12
Summary: sakura gets kidnapped by the akatsuki and also finds out she has a brother in the akatsuki... sorry if its bad but its my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if the stories bad but it's a akatsaku fanfic and its my first storie and you better review because I will send sasori after you dammit!**

**Sasori : why me? **

**Deidara : yeah why him , un?**

**Midnight : cuz I freakin said so !**

**Deidara: (whisper) sasori she's freaking me out**

**Midnight: I heard that!**

**Disclamer: I don't own naruto but I wish I did but sakura would be in akatsuki if I did**

The beginning

**in kohona**

**Sakura's pov**

I woke up from this freaky dream and looked at my clock 8:00. shit I was suppose to be at tsunades office at 7:30 for a mission I jumped out of my bed(literally) and got dressed oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm sakura haruno the hokages apprentice best metical nin it kohona and second strongest between me and my shishu tsunade the fifth hokage .

As I walked up to the door I knocked and when I heard a muffled enter I went in.

Sakura your late andyour usally the first to get here hahaha. Naruto said/teased.

Shut up baka . sakura said annoyed.

Enough!tsunade yelled. Anyways you two have a mission to go to the village hidden in the grass they been having sightings of the akatsuki.

**Well now that this chapters done sorry if its bad like I said before this is my first story but please review but don't be too mean on the comments and srry its so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again this is the new chapter of the cherryblossom and the akatsuki and if you don't review I with have itachi and sasori maybe deidara after you so review!**

**Sasori: will you ever stop threatening them?**

**Midnight: shut up Sasori I've been up all fucking night writing this chapter I'm not in the mood and I will stop this story!.**

**Deidara : relax midnight and get some tea ,un.**

**Itachi: so can someone tell me why sasori's in the emo corner?**

**Sakura: Sasori pissed off midnight and she screemed at him saying she would stop the story.**

**Midnight: sasori get out of the emo corner I'm sorry can you do the disclaimer.**

**Sasori: midnight-san does not own naruto but wishes she did but if she did sakura would be in akatsuki.**

* * *

><p>The travel<p>

**At the gate of kohona**

**Sakura's pov**

I've been at the the gate for an hour waiting for Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai.

(sigh) where are they sakura thought just as sakura was thinking sai came up to her but sakura didn't seem to notice until.

Hey ugly snap out of said

Ugly. hey snap out of it woman, sai said.

Huh oh. hey sai and what the fuck did I say about calling me ugly dammit! Sakura said /yelled

just then naruto and kakashi showed up well naruto ran up kakashi just popped out of no where .

(scream) holly shit kakashi you scared me. sakura said.

Let's go, kakashi said.

Everyone: hai

**At the akatsuki base in the grass**

Kisami: hey itachi-san leader wants us for a mission

Itachi:hn

So they went to the leaders door and knocked as soon as they heard a muffled enter they came in.

Pein: ah you finally got here well your mission is to capture sakura haruno we also have information that her and a team are coming to the grass so get ready for her to show up.

Both: hai

Itachi's pov

Hn I guess things are gonna get interesting around here now.

Kisame: (enters room) hey itachi you ready or not.

Itachi: hn

Kisame: why do you say hn all the time

Itachi: (smirk) hn

Kisame: stop saying hn dammit!

Itachi: hn

Kisame: I give up.

Itachi: (smirk)

**To sakura and the rest**

Sakura and the team have stopped for the night to rest.

Sakura: I'll set up the tents.

Sai: I'll get wood.

Naruto: I'll start the fire when we get wood.

Kakashi: I'll get the water from the stream we passed a few minutes back.

After a few minutes every one was sitting around the fire while eating fish kakashi also caught.

Sakura: well im going to bed night

Sai: I'll take first watch.

Naruto: night guys

Kakashi: night sai wake me up for the next watch

Sai: hai

**With ita and kisa**

Itachi: we should hide our chakura.

Kisame: why?

Itachi: there just up a head.

Kisame: oh

So kisame and itachi hid there chakura and sat and waited until sai went to change guards with kakashi.

Finally sai went to get kakashi to guard now. As kakashi guarded now while the other were asleep he heard a noise.

Kisame: (whisper) shit!

Kakashi: who's there?

Itachi and kisame come out

Itachi: hn kakashi.

Kakashi: akatsuki what do you want?

Kisame: we want your little medic that's what.

Itachi: so if you just give us the girl we won't hurt you or your team.

Kakashi: (yelling) sai , naruto up now and protect sakura!

Naruto: why do want Sakura-chan?

Kisame: cause of her medic abilitys

Sakura: what the hell is going on.

Kakashi: sakura get back there after you!

And the fight began sai started crating his ink beast and had then attack only to be killed by shamada kisame's sword and kisame finally got close enough to knock sai out, naruto was already knocked out, sakura was too weak to fight cause she doesn't have much chakura from running, and kakashi's about to pass out in about a minute from fighting itachi.

A few minutes later kakashi passed out and ita and kisa were now closing in on sakura.

Itachi: well that was easy.

Sakura: I hate you

Itachi chuckled and knock sakura unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again if the chapter was too short but please review.<strong>

**Sasori: (reads the summery ) wait who sakura brother?**

**Midnight: I'll give you a guess he's in this room.**

**Pein, sasori, deidara, and hidan look at each other.**

**Sasori: hidan?**

**Midnight: nope no more guesses time for sleep, deidara can I use your lap as a pillow? **

**Deidara : sure, un.**

**Midnight: (yawns cutely)**

**Every one besides midnight: awwwwwwww (fucking) cute(un).**

**That's it please review**


	3. author's note

**sorry my computer broke and im doing this sorry note on my parents computerso the story the cherryblossom and the akatsuki won't be a new chapter until i get it fixed or a new one again sorry for the inconvence**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples I'm back =) so I decided to just use my parents computer.**

**Sasori: you seem to be in a good mood.**

**Midnight ; at school Friday I found out my best friend from fifth grade is in my school.**

**Deidara: kay then?**

**Midnight: shut the fuck up deidara I haven't seen her in 3 fuckin years oh hidan do the disclaimer.**

**Hidan: midnight doesn't fuckin own naruto if she did we akatsuki would fucking screwed.**

**Midnight: shut the fuck up hidan.**

**Finding out**

* * *

><p>"hey itachi when do you think the girl will wake up"<p>

"hn I don't know"

Sakura starts to wake up "hnnnnnn where am I?"

"well hello konochi "

"what the fuck do you want with me itachi"

"Leader-sama wants to talk to you"

"fuck no I ain't gonna see your fucking damn leader!"

"hn yes you are"

"fine you jackass"

In leader sama's office

"leader here's the girl"

Good you sakura haurno"

"Yeah what it to you"

"We want you to join the akatsuki. "

"hell no"

"If you join we won't go after your kyubi friend but if you don't we will kill him and you."

"fine"

"good now itachi bring her to meet the others"

"Hai leader sama"

On the way to the living room ita , saku, and kisa passed many doors with names branded on it one of those names sakura found familiar **( its hidans door) **then they were at the living room with all eyes on her.

(Omj its its its my sis I haven't seen here since she was 4.)

"So who's the girl un?"

"(sigh) I'm sakura haruno the new medic I'm from kohona this is my real hair color my parents got killed when I was 4 also I lost my brother I don't know where he is now I'm also the hokages aprentice but don't call me pinkie or you fuckin die."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasori: thought you said hidan wasn't sakura's brother.<strong>

**Midnight : I lied =P**

**Everyone: read and review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm finally back as you now know hidan is sakura's bro in my story and I'm still having trouble with my laptop but it works now and if I get anymore my spelling is wrong shut up and I don't care.**

* * *

><p>Everyone I want you to introduce yourselves and I'll go first I'm pein but you will call me leader - sama.<p>

My names konan and it's great to have another girl here

I'm deidara ,un.

Sasori

You already know me

Tobi's name is tobi

I'm kisame pinkie

What did you call me!

Pinkie

*punches kisame through a wall*

I'm kakazu and you will pay for breaking a wall

*come out of no where* I'm zetsu

Hidan

Hey hidan you look very familiar

Uh I get that a lot * doent want to tell her*

Hidan show miss haruno to her room so hidan and sakura are walking down the hall to sakura's room when they get there sakura's door is a dark magenta pink with her name on a gold plate and the village she was from which is a kohona symbol since no one knows she is actally from the yugakure so sakura walked in her room her room is huge with black carpet and the wall are a dark shade of pink with cherry blossom designs on it her bed, desk and drawers is made out of red wood her bed spread was blood red with black pillows and some pink pillows

Wow they went all out on the room

**Yes they did**

Oh hey inner you didn't talk for a while where've you been?

**Around**

What do mean around?

**I was taking a break ok**

Ok

*hear knock on door and opens it*

Oh hi deidara

Hey cherry blossom you like the wall I did that myself and sasori made the bed , desk and drawers.

It's awesome I love it

Welcome to akatsuki and here's your cloak and ring (**sakura's ring had the kanji for cherry).**

Ok

Also you will be training with hidan tomorrow, dinners in an hour bye.

See ya well at least he's nice.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like chapter four ^_^<strong>

**Sakura: why do I have to be hidan's sister**

**Midnight: cuz I said so**

**Deidara: I am the perfect artist, un**

**Sasori: no I am the perfect artist**

**Midnight: SHUT UP BEFORE I KNOCK YOU BOTH OUT!**

**Sasori and deidara: he started it (un)**

**Midnight: *knock both out***

**Sakura: read and review people**


End file.
